


Wariat

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Grace ma pomysł, z którym Danno się nie zgadza.





	Wariat

\- Nie! Absolutnie nie! Wykluczone. Nie ma mowy! - Danno krzyczał tak od dobrych dwudziestu minut.  
Grace spojrzała na Steve'a błagalnie.  
\- Znasz moje zdanie. Nie mogę tego zrobić, póki twój tata się nie zgodzi.  
\- Ale on nigdy się nie zgodzi!  
\- I w końcu się w czymś zgadzamy! - krzyknął tryumfalnie Danny.  
\- Danno... - zaczął Steve, ale szybko zamknął usta widząc minę swojego partnera.  
\- Nie! Po moim trupie! Jeździsz jak wariat! Ani ty, ani Kono nie będziecie uczyć Grace jeździć!


End file.
